Dile que la quiero
by Miley Flynn-Garcia
Summary: Aveces podemos hablar con nuestros personajes favoritos Solo es cuestion de creer y escuchar ¿que trato de decir Ron cuando Rowling dijo lo que dijo? ¿Y si se despidiera de Hermione?


_Dile que la quiero_

El exhalo y una nube de humo con olor a tabaco que salio de su boca lego al cielo. Volvio a tomar aquel cigarrillo y le dio una ultima calada. A Ronald no le quedaba otra alternativa que quedarse alli, lejos, fumando, es mas, aun podia mirararlo, aunque aun no sabia donde estabamos. El fondo balnco no daba ningun indicio de ser alguna ciudad tanto de su mundo como del mio, pronto el lugar cambio, era algo asi como un bosque, sin embargo, no logre identificarlo. Me acerque hacia el.

-No queria ser grosero-dijo, aplastando su cigarrillo y percatandose de mi presencia-Lamento haber entrado a tu cabeza sin permiso, supongo que muchos dias no te permiti pensar en nadie mas, lo siento.

-No importa-respondi-De todas formas iba a agradecerte

El rio suavemente.

-¿Debo preguntar por que?-Preguntó, aun con una sonrisa en sus labios carnosos.

-No-conteste-Yo soy la que deberia preguntar que haces aqui.

-Crei que lo sabias-suspiro y se sento en un tronco caido del bosque, volvio a suspirar-Creo que lo recuerdas, paso esta noche.

Lo recorde. No habia nada mas que me habia decepcionado que aquella noticia.

-Lamento mucho eso-dije, sentandome a su lado-Lamento que te la hallan quitado.

-No vengo para que me digas que lo lamentas-dijo amargamente, di un respingo-No vengo a desahogarme, tampoco a fumar en tu sueño y llenarte tu cabecita de smoock, no, vengo a pedirte un favor.

-¿Un favor?-pregunte confundida-¿Que clase de favor?

-Un favor grande, que solo tu puedes hacer.-dijo-Ella ha arruinado mi vida, lo hizo, y no parece importarle, me quito al amor de mi vida, me quito a mi mejor amigo, me quito mi dignidad, me quito basicamente todo lo poco que tenia. Y quzo matarme.

-Afortunadamente en el libro no...

-Pero considero el hacerlo ¿no es verdad?-interrumpio, su voz era tan amarga como el cigarro-No le basto el humillarme lo suficiente en el ultimo libro, por eso lo hace, por eso lo dijo...-respiro hondo y casi se escucho como un sollozo.-Me quito a Hermione, a Harry... Y lo que es peor, todo el mundo me detesta.

Mire a Ron con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, de la nada aparecieron Harry y Hemione, ambos tomados de la mano. Felices.

Eso nos dolio a los dos. Casi pude escuchar el corazon de Ron rompiedose en millones de pedacitos irregulares, irreparables.

-Se los llevo, para siempre-susurró-Creo que prefiero estar muerto.

-No digas eso-respondi, sentia que los ojos me escocian gracias a las lagrimas-Los libros ya estan escritos, ella y tu en realidad estan juntos, e incluso en las peliculas. Y debo admitir que le diste un beso de muerte en la ultima.-le sonrei, el trago saliva.

-Y bueno, eso ¿de que sirve?-pregunto-¿de que sirve tener un una vida larga y feliz si la mujer que me creo no lo siente? ¿eh?

Volvi la vista hacia Harry y Hermione, ahora, del otro lado de ellos se enconteaba una mujer, rubia y con ojos de color. La reconici en seguida, y Ron tambien. Llevaba una libreta en una de sus manos y con la otra hacia anotaciones, la mire con tristeza.

-Ella no me quiere-dijo-No me quiere, es mas, creo que le emfermo.

Suspire y quize ir hacia ellos, sin embargo no pude pararcomo si una cupulairrompible los rodeara.

-Estas en mi mundo ahora-dijo Ron-Te traje aqui por que es la unica manera que se para traer a alguien aqui, como antes te dije, quisiera pedirte un favor.

Asenti, el volvio a suspirar.

-Entra-me pidio- ve hacia Hermione y dile...-a Ron parecian dolerle las palabras y antes de sollozar dijo:-Solo dile que la quiero, que la amo y que nunca la voy a olvidar.

Sonrei con tristeza, le di un beso en la coronilla y camine, ahora aquella cosa que separaba a Ron y a mi de aquel mundo habia desaparecido. Al menos para mi. Segui caminando hacia ella, podia sentir la mirada de Rowling y la de Ron sobre mi espalda.

Toque el hombro de Hermione, ella me devovio la mirada y le solte apenas pensandolo:

-Ron dice que te ama, y que nunca te va a olvidar-mire hacia donde estaba el-y yo le creo, porque... Es el unico que es... Humano, humano de verdad, si, y creo que el separarte de el fue una gran estupidez-Ella iba a respondreme, pero fui mas rapida-y respecto a lo ultimo, no me referia a ti.

Me di la media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharme, sin embargo, Ron se levanto y señalo a su creadora.

-Dile-dijo con coraje-Dile que se puede ir a la mierda, dile que la _**odio **_y que no me interesan sus disculpas, arruino mi vida, mi todo. Hizo que mi mundo fuera fumar-A Ron se le calleron las lagrimas de desprecio-Dile que _**jamas **_voy a poder perdonarla, dile que apartir de ahora puede arrepentirse de no haberme matado. Dile que me da _**ASCO!**_

Rowling sonrio con tristeza. Las lagrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos.

-Ya decia yo que tu dirias eso-dijo ella con suavidad-No te culpo Ron, pero fui honesta, te hice sufrir todo deste tiempo. Creo que para empezar... No debi haberte creado... Lo lamento.

-Eso no cura el dolor-espeto Ron, corri hacia el y le tome la mano, _**tenia **_que secarle las lagrimas, si no era yo, entonces ¿quien? De pronto, Harry, Hermione, y Rowling desaparecieron. Lo tome como una oportunidad de decirle algo, algo que jure decir si alguna vez lo tenia frente a mi.

-Si sirve de algo-empeze, el volvio a captar su atencion hacia mi-Yo creo que eres genial, yo _**si creo **_que vales la pena y si estubieras fuera de mi mente, si fueras de carne y hueso, si todos los demas tambien pudieran verte, yo _**si **_estaria _**a tu lado**_.

Ron me miro, sus ojos celestes que se veian mas vulnerables antes, tristes, en soledad, se iluminaron.

-Gracias-respondío.

_Y fue ahi cuando abri los ojos,todo se desvanecio. Pero las ganas de llorar y el saber que alguien o mejor dicho __**El**__, me necesitaba, aun seguian ahi. Torturandome._

_···_

**Hola, yo de nuevo.**

**Un fic que se me ocurrio despues de una pesadilla que tuve al enterarme de que JK Rowling dijera que Ron y Hermione no deberian estar juntos y que necesitaban terapia de pareja. (debo aclarar de que ya no se mucho del sueño asi que algunos dialogos los invente)**

**Pense en no subirlo, pero luego se lo pase a mi no-mejor amiga Adriana (gracias de nuevo) para que lo subiera. Queria que lo vieran, es todo, y realmente no me importa lo que diga Rowling, YO AMO LA PAREJA QUE HACEN RON Y HERMIONE Y ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO BIEN VERDE (?) LO QUE DIGA ROWLING**

**No me lo tomen a mal, no la odio, solo digo que algo se le subio, nada mas.**

**Para los que se sienten como yo, un abrazo tamaño Romione (y si, es muuuuuy grande)**

**Hannia decepcionada, pero aun asi PAAAAAAAZ!**


End file.
